


It's Eelectric!

by xRabbitx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Interspecies Sex, Is it mpreg if it's an egg and the bearer technically isn't male??, Junkfish AU, M/M, Masturbation, Mer!Junkrat, Oviposition, Watersports, but not really, kind of?, mermaid au, or rather eel!Junkrat, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Written for NSFW Roadrat Week!Jamie is just a lonesome mer!eel hanging out in his lake when some dude named Mako suddenly shows up and turns out to be one of the rare alphas. Also, he's gorgeous, and Jamie isn't about to let Mako slip through his webbed fingers.





	1. Gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkfish Jamie is a lonely little fella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Roadrat Week Day 1: Gently
> 
> Yeh, I know I maybe didn't used the prompt that well, but hey? I gave you a masturbating junkfish instead, didn't I? Also, this is my very first time writing ABO, so I hope you'll forgive me for most likely fucking it up :')

*

 

There’s nothing gentle about the way Mako’s hand wraps around the other man’s neck, or about the way his fingers squeeze tight until the spine snaps, strong bones turning brittle under the massive pressure. There’s nothing gentle about the way Mako simply dumps the limp body from the jetty and into the mirror of the lake surface, or about the way he spits into the water before turning and leaving the rickety wooden structure, leaving nothing but the thumps of heavy boots vibrating in the quiet dusk air.

     Jamie has seen him before, watched him from between the reeds as he fished, listened to phone conversations (this is where he had learned Mako’s name), and marveled over Mako’s size, which seems so much bigger than other humans Jamie has seen. And he had even promised himself that he would stay away from humans after what had happened last time, but when he had spotted Mako’s truck parked outside the lakeshore cabin and Mako himself standing at the end of the small, old jetty, he had been too fascinated to ignore it. If he only looked, only watched from a distance, things would be okay, right?

     Jamie waits until Mako has walked into the cabin and closed the door behind him before gliding out from between the reeds and over to the jetty. He dives under the gently rippling surface of the water to look at the man Mako dumped; his face is pale, his eyes are wide open, and his head is lolling to the side, gently rocking back and forth in the stagnant lake water. There’s already a couple of leeches wriggling around the man’s mouth and nose, and Jamie tugs one of them off to see the blood seep from the tiny wound it has left behind. Jamie can’t help but wonder what the man has done to make Mako so angry—the guy certainly looks harmless, especially compared to Mako. Jamie starts to examine the man’s clothes, digging through his pockets to try and find more evidence, but there is none except for one of those black, heavy things that make loud noises and smell like fire. Jamie tugs the thing out of the man’s pocket and takes a closer look at it, but he drops it when something else catches his attention; it’s a smell, an intense smell so rich that Jamie feels like the water has gone thick like mud. It’s blurring his senses, making him dizzy and confused. The scent is not unfamiliar to him, but it’s been such a long time since he last encountered it that he can’t place it or even remembers what it is. Twisting around in the murky water, Jamie tries to find the source of the smell—it must be close by—and eventually he spots the blob of Mako’s spit. It has broken the surface of the water and is slowly sinking downwards.

Jamie abandons the corpse to swim over to the gob, circling around it for a moment while letting the fragrant water stream through his gills. It feels like the potent scent fills every fiber from his yellowish hair to his slimy, brow tail, and the effect on him is so strong that he feels dazed; his muscles are humming with electricity, and the meaty flaps that line the rim of his breeding channel, leading to his pouch, swell up with blood. His breeding organ is swelling as well, protruding from the small slit above his channel. It’s normal for Jamie’s species to possess organs to both carry young and impregnate others to carry, but most has a preference of one or the other. Jamie has never cared much; he has never been around his own kind, so he never developed a preference. But that doesn’t mean that his reproductive functions have been blunted over the years at all. In fact, it has only gotten stronger, which is probably why things went so bad back then.

     Jamie doesn’t like to dwell on the past, and especially not right now when this intoxicating smell is having such a profound effect on him. He glides around the dollop of spit, trying to catch every last shred of it before it dissolves completely into the lazy waters. As he moves, his strong tail flicking and curling behind him, Jamie continuously tries to remember what the scent is and where he has encountered it before. Something is stirring in his memory, but it’s very far away, and Jamie can’t seem to unlock it in his brain. He’s not really conscious of it as he does it, but his one remaining hand slides down to rub over his genitals. Maybe it will help his memory? Jamie honestly doesn’t care whether it will help him or not; the powerful scent in the water eggs his hand further down, urges two of his fingers to push through the swollen flaps around his breeding hole. It has been a while since anything has entered that channel, and Jamie’s entire body does a funny little twitch as the digits stroke over the sensitive walls inside. His breeding organ a little further up is fully extended now, pulsing lazily up against his belly, and Jamie grunts in frustration as he is painfully reminding that he only has one hand; he will have to choose, and he does so after a moment’s deliberation. He withdraws his fingers to curl them around the engorged shaft. He squeezes tightly around it, closing his eyes and trying hard to recall where he knows the scent from. As he does so, his hand, slick and slimy, glides over his organ, faster and faster, while all his senses tingle.

It must have looked strange if anyone had been watching him; half man, half slippery eel creature swirling around in circles while pleasuring itself, and Jamie normally isn’t this reckless—he usually stays so deep in the lake water that the darkness will hide him—but the dizzying scent has him all but entranced. And just like that, he remembers; the scent is not just a regular nice scent. It’s a strong and powerful pheromone. It’s the pheromone of an alpha. The organ swells even further in Jamie’s hand, and his tail almost ties a knot on itself as he climaxes. A shudder runs through him as his semen spills into the water in white billowing clouds. Even through the haze of his orgasm, Jamie now remembers exactly where he last smelled an alpha, and the memory fills him with both dread and excitement.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I made it! I'll do my very best to post a chapter every day through the NSFW Roadrat Week, but you never know what RL might bring, so I'm not making any promises.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you liked my first attempt at ABO and Junkfish AU.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Roughly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako thinks he's all alone at the lake, but he's in for a surprise. A slimy surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Day 2 of NSFW Roadrat Week, and the prompt is: Roughly!
> 
> Again, I'm not really sure how well I incorporated the prompt, but at least I tried? :')
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

*

 

It’s the break of dawn when Mako wakes up. In the old days, he would wake up early because he was full of energy just waiting to be released. These days he wakes up early because of his bladder, and it’s only getting worse and worse. Mako doesn’t welcome old age like some of his former colleagues has done, and he stubbornly ignores any and all signs that he’s no longer 25. And honestly, he does feel good. Sure, there’s the thing with the early morning pissing and the fact that he has trouble reading things without the aid of reading glasses, but other than that, Mako feels as strong and fit as he always has, and he has been viciously letting anyone who dared suggest that age played a factor in his decisions to retire know otherwise. Although, he must admit that it’s amusing when bounty hunters or hitmen from competing families seek him out out here, thinking that they’re going to be met by a withered, old cripple. They quickly realize their mistake. Just like that joker yesterday; he had come here under the pretense of being a salesman of some sort, but Mako has been in this game long enough to recognize a hitman from miles away. He could have let the kid go, of course; he could have sent him home with a warning, but Mako had been in a really bad mood yesterday, and the kid isn’t going anywhere anymore. Plus, there’s the fact that Mako’s rut is coming on, and he’s pretty sure the kid had smelled him, and the very, very last thing Mako needs is to be outed as an alpha. He has managed to keep that fact hidden for almost 35 years, and it is going to stay that way, because Mako read the stories and seen the pictures of alphas being rounded up and brought in to massive breeding facilities where they were held prisoners and pumped for every last drop of their genetic material. Being an alpha in a world that is all but out of alphas isn’t easy, which is why most alphas keep their identities hidden.

     Mako grunts and rubs over his face as he rolls out of his warm bed; it’s not even properly light outside yet, but his bladder doesn’t care. Still drowsy and half asleep Mako wanders out of the bedroom and into the tiny bathroom. The door is so narrow (or maybe Mako is so wide) that he has to enter sideways, and that’s usually not a problem. It’s a problem today, though, because Mako’s cock smacks against the doorframe. Mako yawns and looks down before breathing out a soft, “Damn it.”

     His dick is hard, and it’s not just half mast like it usually is in the morning; no, it’s rock solid hard, jutting out from his body and straining against the front of his briefs. This is not normal morning wood. This is rut wood, and Mako is really not in the mood for this right now. But there’s nothing for it, because he’s not going to piss before the erection is gone. If he keeps away from omegas, which he does, his rut shouldn’t be too intense, and it might even go away after a couple of days. But it definitely isn’t going to go away unless he deals with his dick, though, so Mako sighs and leaves the cabin. The mess is likely to be too big for him to muster the energy to clean it all up, so outside is much better. Maybe even…? Mako spots the jetty and the dark, calm water beneath it.

     He feels a bit exposed, standing here with his briefs pushed down mid-thigh and his cock out. But there’s no one here to watch him. The forest is dense and lonely, and the water under him is so still that is almost seems dead. It’s perfect, and Mako breathes out a deep sigh as he wraps his fingers around his swollen cock. The skin is hot, and it feels even hotter in the cool morning air. Mako starts slowly—just because he _has_ to do this, it doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy himself, especially now when he’s away from the city, away from other people, and doesn’t have to be careful about getting caught. He can be as open and loud as he wants to here, and Mako takes full advantage of that. He spits in his hand to slick the shaft, not bothering to hold back any moans that might slip out, because it feels really good. In fact, it feels more than good, it feels amazing to be standing here in the middle of nowhere, watching the sun rise over the tops of the mountains in the far distance and jerking himself off without a care in the world.

Mako keeps his eyes open because he doesn’t want to miss the sunrise, but his head is still swirling with images, faces and bodies of the omegas he has met most recently. It’s like he can actually smell them and their sexes. It’s a sweet, maddening scent, and the fact that Mako has never mated with an omega in his life only makes it all the more alluring. Most of the ones he has met or seen pictures of are long and slender, and Mako imagines how they would writhe on his dick, how their bellies would inflate first with his come and then with his offspring. He imagines rubbing the sensitive head over the swollen abdomens and tits. He strokes himself harder and harder, rougher and rougher, until…

     “ _Fuck_ ,” Mako hisses when the climax spikes through him; the knot at the base of his dick balloons up, making it impossible for him to reach all the way around the shaft. So instead he squeezes hard around the flushed head, watching as the copious amounts of semen shoot from the tip of his dick and break the otherwise smooth surface of the dark water. He keeps squeezing, even stroking the half of his dick he can close his fingers around, to milk the very last drop. He watches through lowered lashes how the thick gush of spunk is eventually replaced by the clear, golden stream of urine. Mako lets out a long, soft sigh as the pressure on his bladder is finally lifted, and he actually grins a little with relief as he watches how the piss breaks up the white cloud of spunk in the dark water below him. But his grin dissolves when he realizes that it’s not just the splash of urine that’s upsetting the water. There’s something else down there, something big that’s circling around in the semi-darkness. Mako thinks it might just be a big fish, but when a streak of sunlight finally makes its way over the tops of the trees and mountains and falls right in front of the jetty, Mako realizes that no, it’s not just a big fish. Well, not entirely. It’s big—way bigger than a normal fish—and it’s only half fish; it is on its back, gliding round in a lazy circle. Its eyes are closed and it’s rubbing a webbed hand over a dark pink organ protruding from an otherwise brownish body. The creature looks like it’s in a trance. It is circling through the dissolving cloud of Mako’s sperm and urine, apparently completely unaware that Mako is watching it.

     Mako has never seen any of these creatures before. He actually thought they had gone extinct many years ago. The general lack of alphas has affected all corners of the animal kingdoms, and it has meant that many creatures that don’t possess the technological advancements of humans (or are cute enough that human would want to save them) have disappeared or been severely reduced in population. This particular creature apparently hasn’t gone extinct just yet, but at the same time, it looks like this specimen is pretty sexually frustrated since it’s this attracted to the pheromones of a different species.

     Fascinated with watching the mercreature, Mako forgets himself a bit. He takes a step forward for a closer look, and the wood he’s standing on emits a loud creaking groan. A pair of bright orange eyes immediately opens under the water, and for a few seconds, Mako and the creature just stare at each other, both frozen in place. But then the fish flicks its thick tail, and then it’s gone, disappeared into the murky water.

     Mako keeps staring even after the creature is gone. He had never thought that he would feel a sense of wonder like this, and especially not at this age (wonder is for naïve kids), but wonder is exactly what he’s feeling, and even as he pulls up his briefs and heads back to his cabin, Mako decides that he’s going to see that fish again.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought of this day's chapter!
> 
> Also, I realize that I'm deviating a bit from the prevailing Junkfish AU (I think?) by making Jamie a freshwater fish (eel!), but I just really like the idea of him being stuck in a lake all by his lonesome self x)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all liked it, and I hope you will tune in tomorrow for the next chapter!


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako tries to get the attention of the junk!eel living in his lake and gets a bit more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of NSFW Roadrat Week, and the prompt is: First Time, so naturally I wrote a chapter about the first time Mako and Junk!eel/Eel!rat talk to each other. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

*

 

Jamie hides between the weeds in the water, but he keeps close enough to the surface that he can still make out Mako’s giant form on the jetty. Mako seems to be waiting for him to resurface, but Jamie isn’t quite ready to do that. His entire body is still pulsing from the stink of Mako’s pheromones, and Jamie feels like his blood is boiling in his veins. It’s not until Mako disappears from the jetty that Jamie dares to move again. Part of him wants to emerge from the water and call Mako back, but he can’t help thinking about the last time he interacted with a human; things didn’t end well, and Jamie was left with nothing but an ugly scar running along his tail and a missing arm to show for it. It still hurts sometimes even though it feels like it happened a lifetime ago, and Jamie shakes his head slightly at himself; he should have learned by now. He casts one last look at the jetty’s shadow over the water, then swims away and out on the deep water to disappear into the darkness.

     The following two days are some of the most painful Jamie has ever experienced. He tries to ignore the urge to look for Mako, and he actually does really well until Mako appears at the end of the jetty. Jamie is at the opposite short of the large lake, and even though he can’t even see the jetty from where he is, he can feel the vibrations in the water from Mako’s boots against the wood. Jamie tries to ignore it, tries to keep his focus the frog he was hunting, but the water is sending something more than vibrations with it. It’s that scent again, Mako’s pheromones that drive Jamie half crazed with want, and when Jamie finally peeks up above the surface, he can spot Mako out of the edge of the jetty, pissing into the water. The sight, combined with the pheromones lazily drifting towards him in the water, is more than enough to get Jamie’s body going. He can feel it coming on all the way from the tip of his tail, and before he can stop himself, he’s diving under and swimming towards the other side of the lake, towards Mako.

     Mako looks like he’s keeping an eye out for something as he stands there, and Jamie hesitates for a moment before he finally pokes his head out of the water and looks Mako straight in the eye.

 

*

 

Mako almost jumps when a pair of bright orange eyes suddenly emerges from the water, but he composes himself. He stares back, still holding his cock although he’s done peeing. The head bobs a bit closer, and Mako can finally get a good look at it; the skin is a muddy sort of brownish green that blends in perfectly with the water, the hair was probably blonde once, but it looks like algae has turned it more green than yellow. There’s a streak of lighter specks littered all over the pointy nose and sharp cheekbones, almost like freckles, and it makes the creature, despite its apparent hideousness, look almost adorable. On either side of its head, where the ears would be on a human, the creature instead has what looks like fins. They are mostly pressed back against the sides of the skull, but every now and then, they flare out as if the creature uses them to steer with. But the thing that really draws Mako’s attention is the creature’s eyes. They’re not just orange, the color is deeper than that; the creature’s eyes look more like two pieces of warm amber, and Mako half expects to see a mosquito caught in one of them as the creature slowly swims closer to the jetty. Except for the unnatural skin color, the creature looks more or less like a normal, young man, but Mako knows better. He’s already gotten a glimpse of the tail, but he wants a closer look.

     “Hi,” Mako says, lifting a hand to greet the creature. He knows that some of these creatures had learned to speak English from contact with humans, and he’s pretty sure this one has had contact with humans before—otherwise it would probably be a lot shyer. Mercreatures are described in the biology books to have been notoriously shy and hard to come into contact with, which is probably why most people think they’re extinct. This one seems pretty trusting, though, and Mako points at himself. “I’m Mako. Who are you?”

     The creatures eyes him for a moment as if not really sure what to do, and Mako has time  to wonder if the creature even understands him before it opens its mouth as says in a raspy voice, “Jamie.”

     There are two things that surprise Mako: 1) the creature, Jamie, is named something as common as Jamie, and 2) it speaks with a surprisingly Australian accent.

     “Hi, uh, Jamie,” Mako says, still a little taken aback by the whole thing. “Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you.”

     “Not scared!” Jamie huffs, the grimace of a snotty kid sweeping over its face for a moment. It still hesitates a bit before eventually swimming closer. As it swims closer to the jetty and rises closer to the surface, Mako gets a full view of its body; the upper body is the same muddy color of the face, and there’s a powerful-looking dorsal fin running all the way down the spine and down the rest of the body. The creature is skinny—nothing but lean muscle, it seems—and it’s long. As it comes closer, Mako can see the tail swirling behind it, and it’s at least 6 feet long, maybe even longer, and it twists and turns like an eel. The fish part of Jamie’s body is a deeper and darker brown, but it’s still speckled with the same light spots that cover Jamie’s nose and cheeks. They must be some sort of camouflage, Mako thinks to himself as he takes in the sight. It’s very tempting to dig up his phone and try and take a picture, but he has a feeling that Jamie would be offended. Plus, Mako isn’t actually sure what he would do with a picture anyway. He wouldn’t post it anywhere online. He’s supposed to keep a low profile and having a bunch of scientists and tourists running around the lake would be the opposite of that. Furthermore, Mako already feels kind of possessive of the creature; he’s definitely not ready to share it with the world just yet.

     “Is this your lake?” he asks as the creature comes close enough to do a circle around one of the wooden beams holding up the jetty.

     “Dunno,” the creature replies, turning to float with its belly up. The belly part of its body is paler than the back, and Mako can clearly see the two slits below its navel. The bottom one is a bit bigger than the top one, and it’s lined with two meat flaps in a slightly darker color. If Mako hadn’t seen the other organ—the one that comes out of the top slit—he would have guess that this creature was female, but he actually remembers once reading something in school about mercreatures being born with both male and female reproductive organs. Whether or not this is true for all mercreatures or whether their genital anatomy follows that of the human alphas, betas, and omegas, Mako doesn’t know. Gender probably doesn’t matter that much to these creatures anyway, and Mako just decides for himself to refer to Jamie as ‘he’ until Jamie tells him otherwise.

     “You don’t know?” Mako asks, eyes still on the paler underside of the creature.

     “I just live here,” Jamie replies, rolling around in the water with ease.

     “Are there any others like you in it?”

     “No.”

     “So it’s just you?”

     “And the fish.”

     “Right, the fish and other animals, too.”

     Jamie eyes him again—not with suspicion, but with what looks like intense interest—before asking, “Do you live here now?”

     “Yes.”

     Jamie grins, and Mako gets an excellent view of the row of teeth behind the dark lips. They look jagged and very sharp, and Mako feels a pang of sympathy for whatever is unlucky enough to get caught between Jamie’s jaws. Then he notices that the creature’s eyes are focusing on one very particular spot on his body, and he realizes that he still has his dick out. He hurries to tuck it away, but he can’t help but notice the disappointed shadow that glides over Jamie’s face.

     “What were you doing when I saw you yesterday?” Mako asks, and he had honestly expected Jamie to get embarrassed or flustered, because that’s what most people would be if someone had caught them doing what Mako thinks Jamie was doing. But apparently Jamie isn’t people, because he just grins even wider as he replies, “Mako smells good.”

     “I smell good?”

     Jamie nods and dips his head under water for a moment (to hydrate his skin?) before coming up again on the other side of the jetty, making Mako turn around.

     “I can smell Mako in the water,” Jamie continues with a snicker, twisting a bit in the water. “Mako smells powerful.”

     Well fuck, Mako can’t help but think. He didn’t know that human alpha pheromones could be picked up by other species, but apparently he and Jamie are close enough to each other genetically.

     “Mako smells so good,” Jamie continues, his raspy voice going softer and breathier. “Makes me go all funny.” Jamie twists in the water again and exposes his belly to Mako is what is obviously a submissive gesture. At least, that’s how Mako interprets it, and it—for a lack of better words—makes Mako go a bit funny, too. It’s as if an invisible cloud engulfs him as the creature flashes its underside to him, and Mako can already see how the male organ is bulging up right under its slit. The air suddenly feels thick and wet with the sweet smell of warm water and something else that Mako can’t really place. He doesn’t have to, though, because he instantly recognizes the way it affects his body.

     “Shit,” he breathes as it dawns on him that this is not just a mercreature; it’s an omega mercreature, and it looks a lot like it just sent a cloud of pheromones at him. Whether or not it’s actually in heat (do mercreatures even go into heats?) is not certain, but judging from the way its genitals are swelling up just from looking at Mako, Mako is pretty sure that even if Jamie’s not in heat right now, he will be very shortly. This is the exact opposite of what Mako needs right now, especially being in a rut himself. He can already feel how his rut symptoms, which had been very mild due to the lack of stimulation, are flaring up.

     Mako takes a step back—his dick pulses in his pants and his balls feel tighter already—then another step. He can’t see Jamie over the edge of the jetty anymore, but he can hear him splashing around.

     “No fucking way,” Mako whispers more to himself than anyone else, and he turns on his heel and stalks back to the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you will tune in tomorrow and find out what happens next! How will our sweet, slimy Jamie get his hands on Mako (because of course he will)? Well, if you have any suggestions or requests, let me know in a comment ^^


	4. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako thinks he's being clever and avoiding the junkeel, but Jamie has other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, son, it's Day 4 of NSFW Roadrat Week, and the prompt is: Alternate Universe! And since this entire thing is an AU... well, I guess the entire fic fits this prompt!
> 
> Happy reading :)

*

 

Mako doesn’t remember the last time he jerked off this fast or came this hard. He barely makes it inside the cabin before he rips his pants open and jacks himself off. He almost bites off his tongue when he comes just a few seconds later, splattering come all over his fingers, shoes, and the carpet on the floor. His knot swells up so much it feels like it’s going to burst, and Mako tries to rub it a bit to relieve the pressure, but it doesn’t really help. His dick will stay like this for about 20 minutes, and then it will go soft for a little while until his body is ready again, which won’t take very long. It especially won’t take very long now that Mako knows there’s a fucking omega just outside his door, and a very willing omega, too, judging from the way Jamie acting. But Jamie is an entirely different species, and as curious and honestly desperate Mako is to try and fuck an omega, there’s absolutely no way he’s going to go hump a mer—merman?—just to get off.

     Mako stays inside for the rest of the day, trying to distract himself with reading and jerking off, and he goes to bed feeling rather proud of himself for not giving into the urge to see if Jamie is still out there waiting for him in the lake. Because the urge is certainly there; Mako has spent most of the day trying not to imagine just how slippery and wet Jamie’s skin would feel like to touch. Would it be soft or rough to touch? Jamie’s belly looked soft, and those flaps around his—well, his _hole_ —they had looks really soft, too. Mako can still recall exactly how Jamie’s belly had looked and how what had to function as his cock had been bulging just under the skin. If Mako hadn’t chickened out, he might have gotten another glimpse of it…

     Mako shakes his head and rolls over in the bed. He feels jittery, antsy, and his dick is getting hard again. He has lost count of how many times he’s jerked off today, and he just doesn’t have the energy for another round, so he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think of anything other than Jamie. It doesn’t go very well, but eventually he manages to fall into a restless sleep.

     When he next time opens his eyes, it feels like he has only slept for a few seconds. But when he looks at the small clock next to the bed, the illuminated numbers tell him that it’s almost 3AM. The air in the room is cool, and Mako casts off the blanket to let the fresh air wash over him. He feels a lot more relaxed right now, and he’s relieved to find that even his dick is relaxed. With a soft groan, Mako gets out of bed to loaf into the small kitchen and get a glass of water. The tap water out here is ice cold and fresh—so much better than in the city—and Mako quickly down two large glassfuls, one right after the other. He takes his time with the third, sipping it as he looks out through the window over the sink. It’s a full moon, and the grassy hill which the cabin sits on is bathed in silvery moonlight. From the kitchen window, Mako has a perfect view down the hill and over the lake and jetty. Mako half expects to see the ruddy mercreature waving at him from the black waters, but the surface is as smooth and calm as a mirror. It reflects the moonlight and casts it onto the lakeshore, illuminating everything in its path.

     Mako almost drops the glass when he sees it; he can’t really make it out at first, but once his eyes have gotten used to the stark shadows caused by the pale moonlight, Mako realizes that what he’s looking at is Jamie, beached and apparently struggling. The little idiot must have tried to crawl up to the cabin, but he must have given up or gotten stuck halfway up the hill, because it looks like he’s been there for a while. The long, scaled body squirms and writhes in the muddy grass, and even Mako, who has ruthlessly killed God knows how many people, can’t bear the sight of the suffering creature.

     “God damn it,” Mako mutters to himself, but he has already put the glass down and grabbed his fluffy bathrobe to shield himself from the crisp night air. When he gets outside, he can hear some very low, very pathetic whines coming from the spot where Jamie has beached himself. They don’t really sound like anything Mako has ever heard before—maybe a bit like off-key whale song?—but it cuts right into his heart, which he had thought was made of stone up until now. Careful not to slip on the wet grass Mako ventures down the hill to Jamie, but the creature doesn’t seem to recognize him at first. It keeps writhing and wriggling in the grass, almost like a giant snake, and it flinches and tries to pull away when Mako reaches out to touch it.

     “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” Mako huffs and tries to catch Jamie’s gaze. But Jamie seems to be in some kind of panic, because he doesn’t react to Mako’s voice.

     “Lay the fuck still, so I can—” Mako kneels down a bit to grab Jamie around his narrow chest. Jamie arches and hisses, trying to force himself out of Mako’s grip, but Mako is strong, and his hold around Jamie’s chest is good.

     “Jesus, just calm down!” Mako grunts as he lifts the wriggling creature up. Although Mako is a tall man—taller than most—the creature’s tail is still dragging over the ground as he heaves Jamie backwards towards the cabin. Jamie keeps struggling the whole way, and if he had been fresh out of the water, he might have been too slippery for Mako to hold on to. But it looks like Jamie has been out of water for a good while, because his skin, which is rough like sandpaper on his back and chest, is not wet and slippery, but sticky like half-dried glue. It makes him very easy to hold on to, and Mako makes it all the way up to the cabin a lot easier than expected.

     Jamie is still struggling by the time they reach the wooden patio, and Mako’s forearms are bleeding with scratches and bites. Mako pauses on the patio, casting a glance at the door; it would probably result in a huge mess if he tried to wrestle Jamie inside. And there would be nowhere for Mako to put Jamie anyway. The glue-y texture of Jamie’s skin might be good for holding on to, but Mako suspects that it’s not a good sign at all.

     “Just—fuck, just stay here for a sec,” Mako growls and dumps the sticky creature on the wood. Mako has remembered that there’s an old metal tub behind the cabin. It was probably left there by the previous owners to use for something, but as far as Mako remembers, the real estate agent had told him that the previous owners had left the cabin is a bit of a hurry. Mako can’t help but wonder what that hurry had been about as he drags the heavy tub around the cabin to leave it on the patio next to Jamie.

     Jamie has calmed down a bit when Mako returns; he’s lying still on the patio now, panting rapidly like he’s hyperventilating. The gills on the either side of his neck are flaring as if trying to filter the air. But gills don’t work like that, and although Mako remembers reading somewhere that mercreatures can last pretty long on land without water on their gills, it looks like Jamie is running out of time. Mako hurries to pick up him—Jamie doesn’t struggle this time—and gently sets him down into the rusty tub. Then he quickly fetches the garden hose and starts filling the tub, making sure to pour the water over Jamie as well.

     The second the water splashes over his skin and gills, every muscle in Jamie’s long body seem to visibly relax. He slumps back against the edge of tub, closing his amber eyes with a deep sigh. Mako finally gets a second to take a proper look at Jamie, and he quickly notices the cuts, scrapes, and bruises that are littered all over Jamie’s belly and abdomen.

     “What the hell were you trying to do?” Mako murmurs, and before he can stop himself he kneels down and reaches out with his free hand to gently stroke a fingertip over the battered skin; it’s just as soft as he had imagined. It has none of the sandpaper roughness that seems to cover every other part of Jamie’s body, and as the water hydrates the skin, it quickly turns slippery and slimy. It’s warm, too. Jamie’s chest, back, and tail had been cold to touch, but Jamie’s belly is warm and pleasant to touch. Mako wants to touch more, and his gaze darts downwards a bit. The two slits seem to be relatively unhurt, and Mako swallows hard before he forces himself to look away.

     “Was lonely,” Jamie replies, opening his large eyes to blink innocently up at Mako. “Mako smells so nice.”

     “You gotta forget about that,” Mako grunts and shakes his head a bit. “I’m a human, and you’re a mer—whatever.” He tries to direct his own and Jamie’s thoughts in another direction as he adds, “Where did you get your name anyway? Is it a normal name among your kind?”

     Jamie just blinks at him. “Jack gave it to me.”

     “And who’s Jack?”

     “He was here before Mako. He was so tiny, but he was my friend. We had a lot of fun, but it was secret. No one could know, Jack said,” Jamie explains, and something changes in his expression as he talks. It turns softer and sadder.

     “So what happened?”

     “Jack started smelling good,” Jamie tells Mako, staring down at the water slowly rising around him in the tub. “I just wanted to play—Jack smelled so good, but humans can’t play underwater.”

     “Oh.” Well, that explains why the previous owners had left in a hurry and why no one else had bought the place for so many years; no one wants to live by a lake where a kid drowned. Mako feels a bit bad for Jamie. It sounds like that kid, Jack, had been an alpha, or at least something very similar, and by the time it started to manifest, Jamie hadn’t been able to hold back.

     “Sorry about that,” Mako grunts, not really sure what else to say.

     Jamie shakes his head and grins widely at Mako. “Mako is much bigger than Jack! Much better for playing, much sturdier.”

     “Uh, yeah, about that,” Mako says, pushing to his feet to stand. “You really need to cut that out, okay. It’s a bad ide—”

     Mako doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because when he gets to his feet, Jamie’s hand immediately shoots out of the tub, into his robe and up the leg of his briefs. The inside of Jamie’s hand is soft like his belly. It’s not warm, but it’s wet and slimy, and a violent shudder surges up Mako’s spine as the webbed digits close tightly around his dick, which has been half-hard for a while now. It goes from half-mast to full fucking wrought iron canon in a millisecond, and Jamie giggles loudly, flashing his sharp teeth up at Mako.

     “ _This_ thinks it’s a good idea,” Jamie snickers and squeezes around Mako, making Mako lose his fucking mind. There are only two things he can do right now: pull away and seek refuge inside the cabin like last time, or he could indulge, just this once, and hope that it would be enough for Jamie.

     “Fine,” Mako huffs and opens his robe so he can push down his briefs. Jamie’s eyes go impossibly larger as Mako’s dick springs free, twitching in the cool air.

     “Big,” Jamie whispers, staring up at Mako’s dick in awe. Mako isn’t usually susceptible to flattery, but he isn’t made of stone either, and having this strangely cute creature marvel at his cock is making him feel weirdly giddy. Mako doesn’t have time to think too much further on that, however, because Jamie’s hand is back on his cock.

     He hadn’t honestly expected Jamie to know what he’s doing, but that turns out to have been a mistake, because Jamie’s hand is surprisingly deft. The natural slime that covers every inch of Jamie’s body only serves to make it feel even better, and it doesn’t take very long before Mako’s knees are beginning to feel weak and his thigh muscles are starting to cramp. Jamie’s tight, slippery fist moves up and down over the head of his cock, and the fact that Mako’s dick is leaking all over only makes everything better. The knot at the base is beginning to swell, and Mako knows that his climax is only a few moments away. He’s about to tell Jamie as much when Jamie lurches forward, swallowing down the entire length of Mako’s cock. Mako yelps both from pleasure and the fear of knowing that Jamie is definitely going to bite his dick off and leave him to bleed out. But no, despite the creature’s mouth being full of razor-sharp teeth, Mako doesn’t feel even a nick. What he does feel is a lot more surprising; it’s as if not only Jamie’s mouth, but his entire throat, sucks in around his cock. Mercreatures must have some extra muscles or something, because it feels to Mako as if he’s being literally milked.

     And that thought is what does it. Mako’s hands shoot out to grab Jamie by his green-tinted hair, using the hold to hold Jamie’s head in place as he shoves his dick as deep down Jamie’s maddening throat as he possibly can. A long, shuddering moan slips out between his lips as his cock and knot swells inside the warm, wet mouth and releases a hot gush of come. Jamie’s throat convulses around the shaft, squeezing and yes, _milking_ , out every last drop of come Mako has to offer.

     As Mako weakly looks down and meets Jamie’s amber gaze, lips still clamped around the knot, Mako knows he’s utterly and thoroughly fucked.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H'okay, that's it for now!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your stay with Mako and his junkeel ^^ I certainly did!  
> Also, if you're interested in what I had floating around in my head when I described Jamie's belly, please go Google "shark belly". It's the cutest thing ever! They look so soft! ARGH I LOVE THEM??
> 
> Anyway, see you tomorrow!


	5. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eels and the men who desire them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of NSFW Roadrat Week! Today's prompt is: Free day! 
> 
> I'd like to apologize for the very short chapter today! As those of you who follow me on Tumblr/Twitter know, I hurt my index finger today, which made typing pretty painful :/ I tried fixing it, but it wasn't really possible. I should have another and much longer chapter ready for you tomorrow, though!

*

 

Jamie is pretty sure he could spend the rest of the night looking up into Mako’s eyes. His heart is racing in his chest, and it feels like every cell in his body pulsating. Mako’s dick is still buried deep in his throat, and Jamie squeezes around it again, thoroughly pleased with the groan he gets from Mako in return. He wants to stay like this forever, but his gills are beginning to feel dry, and eventually he has to pull away and sink fully into the water in the tub. The water is bright and clear, not dark and sweet from decay like the water in Jamie’s lake, and Jamie isn’t sure he likes it very much. It will do just fine for now, though, and Jamie closes his eyes as the refreshing water streams through his gills and sends a boost of energy through him. He can sense Mako beside the tub, and when he opens his eyes under the water, he sees Mako’s shadow looming over him. He can’t read Mako’s expression, because the moonlight casts a stark shadow over Mako’s face, but it doesn’t matter; Jamie’s body still alive with want, the taste of Mako’s come is still fresh in his memory, and the fact that Mako, a big and strong alpha, is right there next to him, looking at him, makes it impossible for Jamie to lie still. He twists and squirms in the tub, rolling over and sending a large splash of water over the edge.

     “You little prick,” Mako growls when the cold water splashes over him, and he reaches into the tub, grabbing Jamie and holding him still. Mako’s hands feel hot and electric on his skin, and Jamie purrs, bucking and arching until he has managed to turn himself over again. He’s lying there on his back—Mako’s hands feel so huge on his skinny frame—and Jamie arches again, exposing his vulnerable belly to Mako. He feels swollen and impatient, but he doesn’t know how to tell Mako that, so he simply stretches his head out of the water to look up at Mako and silent plead with him to touch him. He can feel the blood gushing through his body, heading for his reproductive parts, and when he looks down, he sees that the swollen pink organ is already halfway out the top slit. Jamie looks back up at Mako and reaches out to tug at Mako’s massive wrist, trying to move his hand from his tail and further up.

     “Will—will Mako not touch it?” he asks, looking helplessly up at Mako while bucking upwards again, thrusting up against nothing but water.

     “Touch what,” Mako asks, resisting the tugs to his hand.

     Jamie bites his bottom lip and nods towards the swollen organ; he doesn’t know what it’s called in Mako’s language.

     “Your cock?”

     “Yes!” Jamie isn’t even sure that’s the right word, but he doesn’t care. He just wants Mako’s hand on it. Mako looks like he’s not sure about the whole thing for a moment, but eventually he lets Jamie tug his hand higher up until his fingers glide over Jamie’s—cock? It sends a small wave of pleasure crashing over Jamie, and he twitches in the water as his cock fully extends and nudges upwards at Mako’s warm hand. Mako’s face looks weird, so Jamie tries to make him feel more at ease by showing Mako how much he’s enjoying himself. He arches again, but this time slower, and he rubs himself up against Mako’s palm, purring and clicking softly and fluttering the fins on both sides of his face. Whether or not it’s working is hard to tell, because although Mako isn’t removing his head, he isn’t really doing anything either. He just stares down at Jamie, making Jamie hiss in frustration.

 

*

 

Mako Rutledge is at one of those crucial moments in his life where the decision he makes next will greatly influence the rest of his stay on this planet: does he really want to be the guy who jerks off a mermaid? The obvious answer is no, why would anyone ever want to be that guy? But there’s another answer that’s becoming more and more tempting the longer Mako looks into Jamie’s large, begging eyes, and that answer is the exact opposite of what Mako knows he should do.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm a terrible human being who ends things on major cliffhangers, but I guess that's just how I roll x)))) The pretentious explanation would be that I want my readers to feel the same kind of frustration that poor Jamie is feeling right now, but the actual answer is that my finger hurts like a motherfucker lol 
> 
> Seriously, though, thank you for reading! I hope you'll be back again tomorrow for the next chapter ^3^


	6. Fetish of choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Turns out that Mako is indeed _that_ guy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, it's the penultimate chapter of this little fic project, and I'm already sad to see Junk!eel go. I might have to bring him out again at some point....
> 
> Anyway, today's prompt is: Fetish of choice
> 
> I don't really have any fetish, to be honest, so I decided that it was going to be fingering! ^^;
> 
> Enjoy!

*

 

When Mako was little, he had wanted to be a pirate. When he was young, he had wanted to be a crime lord. When he was an adult, he ended up being right hand man to a syndicate boss. And now, in the autumn years of his life, Mako has ended up with one hand around a merdick and two fingers buried knuckles-deep in a merhole.

How the hell he had gotten from there to here is anyone’s guess, but Mako isn’t sure that he actually cares now that he’s here. To tell the truth, Mako doesn’t really care about anything right now other than the throbbing, dark pink dick in his hand and the feeling of Jamie’s muscles _sucking_ around his fingers as if to pull them deeper. It feels amazing, and it has Mako sweating and panting, feeling twitchy and horny, and judging from the way Jamie is squirming in the tub, he’s enjoying it as well. He isn’t exactly moaning, but he keeps making these purring, clicking noises that must be merspeak or something like that.

Mako has the crazy thought of letting Jamie watch a bunch of porn to teach him how to show vocal appreciation in English. But that would be mean Mako in planning on doing this again, and no, he’s definitely not going to do this again. He’s only doing this to get Jamie to lay off and to comfort him a bit after he’d been stranded on the grass for hours. It’s merely a favor. Yep. No doubt about it, Mako thinks to himself even as he twists his two fingers inside Jamie, trying to find a good spot. Mako doesn’t even have to move his other hand, because Jamie is arching and bucking so much in the water that his swollen cock is easily sliding through Mako’s fist. All Mako has to do is squeeze a bit—the easiest handjob he has ever given. Which is nice, because that gives Mako plenty of time to marvel at the spectacle that’s taking place in front of him.

Sure, he has watched plenty of porn featuring omegas, but he had always thought that they cheated with the amount of lubrication the omegas in the videos created. Turns out that—at least when it comes to Jamie—the videos were almost understating the fact. Jamie’s cock is so slick that it’s almost impossible to get a proper grip around it, and the slime coming from his hole? It’s even worse. And it must be water-resistant, too, because the water washing over Jamie’s belly as he moves doesn’t affect his slickness one bit. Mako can’t help to stare at his fingers fucking into Jamie’s hole. The soft, flushed skin is stretched tight around his two fingers, and Mako can actually see the muscles clench and unclench around them. It almost looks like a mouth, and Mako is gripped by the urge to lean down and kiss it. That’s way too far across the line that Mako is pretty sure he has already crossed.

     “Mako,” Jamie breathes, forcing Mako’s attention to Jamie’s face instead of his flexing hole. Jamie’s cheeks are flushes, and his mouth is hanging open to show off his sharp, jagged teeth and pink tongue. He looks positively edible, and Mako instantly and guiltily gets a craving for tuna steaks. Jamie’s gills are flaring as if gasping for breath, and the fins on the sides of Jamie’s head are fanning like little wings. Mako isn’t entirely sure what Jamie is doing, but he feels it just a few seconds later; the smell, the intense fragrant of a willing omega.

It’s different from the human omegas Mako has smelled (not that he has smelled that many at all), but it’s instantly recognizable, and it makes Mako’s knees feel weak. The air turns thick around him again, and he feels almost dizzy while heat starts pooling somewhere deep inside his gut. All Mako can focus on, all he can even think about right this moment, is Jamie and the burning need to pump his belly so full of come he’d sink straight to the bottom of the lake in a second. Somewhere far back in Mako’s mind, he realizes that he’s being manipulated, that Jamie has just released about one of those pheromone clouds or whatever they are right in Mako’s face, and even if Mako wasn’t in a rut right now, he probably wouldn’t have much choice than to follow his instincts. And Mako’s instincts are screaming at Mako to get his dick out and shove it as far up Jamie’s hole as he possibly can.

     But Mako has an iron will, and it takes more than a squirt of fish pheromones to make him change his mind. So Mako pulls away from the tub and, more importantly, pulls his fingers out of the squirming Jamie and instead uses his now free hands to cover his ears to block the frustrated screech that follows immediately after his retreat. Jamie wails and hisses, writhing in the water as if he’s getting boiled.

     “M-Mako!” he whines, twisting and thrashing his thick tail so hard that the heavy tub rocks dangerously. “Evil Mako! Mako’s _evil!_ ”

     “Cut it out, you little shit,” Mako hisses and drops his robe on the patio (it’s drenched anyway). “I know what you’re trying to do, and I’m not gonna let you.”

     Sure, his promise might sound a bit hollow given the fact that his dick is jutting out from his body, rock hard and dripping, but a long life of denying himself any kind of pleasure has made Mako more or less able to ignore what would force other alphas to their knees.

     “But Mako!” Jamie half-sobs, reaching out for Mako, but Mako just swats his away. Jamie screeches again, flashing his admittedly slightly terrifying fangs, and for a moment he truly looks like a monster that belongs at the bottom of a cold, stagnant lake.

     “You can bitch all you want,” Mako grunts, placing a hand in the middle of Jamie’s face and shoving him back into the water in the tub. “You’re going back to the lake right now.”

     “No!” Jamie splutters, half-emerged in the water and scowling at him. “I want to stay here.”

     “Too bad, cause you’re not gonna,” Mako informs him. “And either you let me carry you to the water nice and easy, or I’ll drag you by the tail, and that isn’t going to feel very nice.”

     Jamie opens his mouth as if to protest, but he shuts it again with a huff and looks away.

     “Well?” Mako demands.

     Jamie sends him a look that would make lesser men shit their pants, but then he pouts and nods.

     “But if you spray me with anymore of that pheromone shit, I’m gonna leave you on the sunniest spot in the forest until you dry to a crisp, got it?” Mako warns as he takes a step closer.

     Jamie just grunts and nods, not looking at Mako. Mako sighs and reaches into the tub to hook one arm around Jamie’s torso and the other under his tail. It’s more difficult to lift Jamie now because he’s so slippery, but Mako manages and he lifts Jamie out of the water to carry him down the grassy slope towards the water.

     But when Mako reaches the lakeshore, something that Mako hadn’t really planned for happens; he reaches the muddy shore, breathing hard from carrying the surprisingly docile but still very slippery and heavy fish in his arms. For some reason that’s completely beyond him now, Mako has decided not to let Jamie into the water from the jetty but from the shore. So now Mako is stuck trying to get close enough to the water without slipping in the mud. He somehow manages to grab onto a tree branch for balance as he steps into the mud, holding Jamie with one hand. He just has time to think “Oh shit!” when he hears the branch snap before the ground disappears under his naked feet. With a loud _SPLAT_ and a splash of mud, Mako lands on his naked ass in the mud and slides halfway into the water. Jamie lands on top of him with a thud and a screech, knocking all the air out of his lungs. The back of Mako’s head collides with a rock, and everything turns black.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the chapter as I know it (and I feel fine). 
> 
> Uh, anyway! Thank you for reading! I really hope y'all liked it. As RL is happening tomorrow, I might not have time to write and post the last chapter tomorrow (boo hiss!), but I do promise that it will be posted no later than Sunday!!!
> 
> Thank you in advance for any kudos or comments left ^u^ I love your feedback, and you guys have given me so much confidence writing this fic! It's amazing, and I love you all!
> 
> Tumblr: rabbitvswonderland  
> Twitter: drrtyrabbit  
> (Yes, I'm too lazy to do the HTML)


	7. Afterwards/Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an eel and a man love each other very much....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE DAY LATE BUT WHO CARES BECAUSE IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER
> 
> You bet! It's here, and done! The last prompt of NSFW Roadrat Week is: Afterwards/Aftercare, and I really don't know how this chapter fits with that, but eh, I really don't care either ^^;;
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

*

 

Mako isn’t sure how long he has been out for, but it must have been at least a couple of minutes, because when he finally comes to, his body is cold all over and Jamie is on top of him, patting and clawing at his hair and cheek and desperately whispering his name.

     “Mako fell down,” Jamie tells him, obviously relieved that Mako has woken up. He leans down, and if he had known what kissing was, he would probably have kissed Mako. But Jamie clearly has no idea what kissing is, because what he does can’t really be described as kissing. Jamie presses his half-open mouth to Mako’s cheek, rubbing his lips over the stubbled skin and breathing hot, seaweed-smelling air against it. Mako can feel Jamie’s hot tongue dart out and taste his skin.

     “What’re you doing?” Mako asks in a gravelly voice, his head thumping with pain. He lifts a hand, and what he really wants to do is push Jamie off him, but his body feels weak and Jamie’s slick, heavy form actually feels good on top of him, so Mako’s hand ends up just resting on the small of Jamie’s back, right next to the long dorsal fin that runs down Jamie’s spine.

     “Cleanin’,” Jamie hums, squirming a bit to reach Mako’s other cheek. “Mako’s so big and strong. So beautiful. I’m so glad Mako’s alive.”

     “Right, right,” Mako grunts, patting Jamie’s back and secretly enjoying Jamie’s ‘cleaning’. “I’m still alive for now.”

     He realizes that he should probably get up at some point, but his body feels heavy and his head is still hurting. The water is lazily licks up around his thighs, and he twitches a bit when it gets up far enough to graze his balls. Oh, that’s right; he’s naked. He’s naked and he’s lying here on the muddy lakeshore with a fucking fishman licking his face. He really should get up. But the mud is actually kind of soft, the water is kind of lukewarm, and the sun is coming up now. It’s not like anyone’s gonna see him lying here anyway. And it’s really fucking good that no one is going to see him lying like this, because that would probably amount to the worst day in Mako’s life. It’s bad enough that he’s the guy who fingered an eel, but if he got caught, he’d also be the guy who snuggled an eel, and Mako feels like that would be way worse somehow. And speaking of worse… He is still naked, and Jamie is still on top of him, wriggling and rocking softly back and forth as he nuzzle-licks Mako’s face, and although Mako is pretty sure he hasn’t been hard the entire time he’s been out, he’s definitely hard now—from the feel of it sliding against the curve of Mako’s belly, Jamie is hard, too.

     “Mako,” Jamie whispers against his cheek, and Mako expects to see those damned fins on Jamie’s head fan again just like the last time, but they don’t. They’re pulled back flat against Jamie’s head, and it’s not pheromones tickling Mako’s nose but a tuft of Jamie’s green-tinted hair. Before Mako can really think too much about it, both his hands are traveling down to where Jamie’s ass would have been if he’d been human. There’s nothing there, so it probably doesn’t feel that good to Jamie, but Mako still tries to squeeze the slippery flesh under his fingers. Jamie purrs softly, and he bucks his hips, grinding down against Mako’s impatient dick. The rubbing of Jamie’s fleshy, slimy scales against Mako’s mud-splattered skin produces a loud and extremely obscene squelching noise, and it makes Mako’s skin prickle in a very pleasant way.

     “What do you want?” Mako breathes. He’s not even angry or annoyed; he’s mostly just fascinated at how this creature affects him even without using that sneaky pheromone attack shit.

     “Mako,” Jamie whispers back, his think tail curling around Mako’s leg and squeezing around it like it’s milking a dick. “I want Mako.”

     This is the worst idea in the history of bad ideas; he’s lying here in the mud, naked and probably slowly bleeding to death from the gash that’s undoubtedly in the back of his head, and there’s slimy, horny eel wriggling around on him, telling him that it wants him. And Mako had promised himself that he wouldn’t do this. Yeah, it’s definitely a terrible, awful idea, but Mako is starting not to care. Jamie is really cute up close; the light freckles dotting his nose and cheeks make him look a lot more innocent than Mako already now knows he is, and his big amber eyes is staring right into Mako’s depraved, broken soul. Maybe it’s because Mako has never had anyone be interested in him like this before; he has been so successful in hiding the fact he’s an alpha that most people have been under the impression that he was just some strange mutant with lots of muscles and no sex drive whatsoever, or something like that. Mako has always made sure to look scary enough that no one has ever dared question him about that or anything else really. He probably could have had whomever he wanted, but the fear of being captured and used for breeding has always been so strong in him that he has never wanted to risk it. He would rather be free and sexless than a trapped alpha. But now he’s here, and this creature wants him. It doesn’t want to capture him or experiment with his spunk to copy it for breeding more alphas. Jamie just wants _him_ , and the way Jamie is looking at him is making Mako feel soft and warm on the inside.

     Mako has no idea what he’s doing as he lifts his aching head a bit and lets his tongue glide along the gills on the side of Jamie’s neck. He doesn’t even know if it will feel good for Jamie, but judging by the way Jamie shudders and lets out a strange whimpering clicking noise, it must feel good. The skin is soft and frilly against his tongue, and Mako can feel the blood gently pulsing in it.

     “Does that feel good?” he whispers, and Jamie doesn’t reply in human words, but Mako can feel him nodding. So he keeps going; he keeps going until Jamie has been reduced to a trembling mess on top of him, and Mako’s dick feels like it’s going to explode.

     “Do you want more?” he asks Jamie, and Jamie whines out his yes. There it is, the line that he really shouldn’t cross, but Mako has stopped caring a long time ago, and he grabs Jamie by the hips, adjusting the slippery body a bit until he can feel his cock slide over the soft, warm opening. All it takes it one thrust upwards with his hips, and his dick pushes inside, aided by the slickness that Jamie seems to be producing nonstop.

     Jamie arches, and Mako releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He had thought Jamie’s mouth had felt good, _really_ good, but it is nothing compared to this. It’s almost as if Jamie’s insides have a life of their own, because the muscles clamp down around the second his dick breaches Jamie’s body. They squeeze around the sensitive head, then ripple, almost like waves, slowly sucking and pulling him deeper. Mako knows that of course Jamie doesn’t have a sentient breeding hole, and he’s amazed at the level of control Jamie has over his muscles down there while he’s apparently completely lost, purring and clicking against Mako’s cheek.

     “Fuck,” Mako breathes, digging his fingers into Jamie’s lower back, trying to get him to stop wriggling. “Stay still.”

     Jamie does as he’s told, and Mako holds him in place as he draws his hips back a little, pulling his cock back and groaning as Jamie’s hole sucks tighter around him like a vacuum, before he thrusts inside again, burying himself to the hilt this time. Jamie whines or screeches or whatever it is he’s doing, and Mako is vaguely aware of the slimy length Jamie is trying to grind up against his gut.

     “Wait,” Mako gasps, his balls already feeling so tight they might implode. “Here.”

     Jamie lets out a small yelp as Mako grabs him and rolls him off—Mako’s dick is pulled out of Jamie with a loud, wet ‘pop’—before Mako sits up with a grunt. His whole body is aching, but it doesn’t matter; what matters is getting his dick back into Jamie as fast and deep as possible. Jamie hisses and pouts up at him (who the hell taught this fish to pout?), apparently not happy about the lack of body contact, but he stops when Mako straddles his thick tail. This new position has two obvious benefits: first of all, Mako can see way more from here than he could before. He can see Jamie’s cute face, Jamie’s fat dick and the maddening hole below it.

     “Wh—?” Jamie begins, but he interrupts himself with a shuddering purr when Mako rubs the head of his dick over his hole. It’s slightly more open now, and the lips lining it are swollen and pulsing just like Jamie’s cock is. Mako smooths his palm over it, making Jamie buck his hips up for more, and Mako gives him more. He rolls his hips and shoves his dick deep into Jamie while at the same time squeezing around his cock. Mako had never imagined it could be this good, but it is. He’s thrusting into Jamie, literally fucking him into the mud, and he gets to watch the whole thing; he gets to watch his own cock sliding in and out while jerking Jamie off in the same rhythm. It’s so fascinating to look at, especially with Jamie’s strange babbling as the soundtrack, that Mako doesn’t even notice his climax until it’s happening, and it’s the most powerful orgasm he can ever remember having

     His knot swells up inside Jamie, and Mako almost collapses from how impossibly tight the fit is. A litany of gasping profanities spill out of his mouth as the first gush of come is released; it feels as if he has been holding his breath for hours and can finally take in his first gulp of sweet oxygen—it feels so good, Mako could cry. But there’s no time for tears, because Jamie’s muscles start rippling again, clenching and unclenching in waves, and just like earlier, Jamie’s body seems to be actually milking Mako for every last squeeze of spunk he has. Mako’s knot is still swelling until it has sealed Jamie up so tightly, not even a puff of air could get inside. Jamie is whining and squirming, seemingly in ecstasy, and he tugs at the knot, which only drives Mako even madder. He’s still coming, and he finally collapses onto of Jamie’s slimy body, panting and gasping and a moment later, he feels Jamie’s cock twitch and release a splash of something warm and sticky between them. And that’s not the only thing Mako can feel between them; Mako is still coming, and Jamie’s belly is ballooning, swelling with the copious amounts of spunk that Mako is pumping into him. Mako squeeze his eyes shut, trying to ignore the adorable way Jamie is whispering his name over and over again.

     It’s several minutes later when Mako is finally coherent enough to realize that Jamie is actually interspersing the whispered _Mako_ s with other words, too. The mud is soft, but Mako manages to push himself up enough to look down at Jamie. Jamie is beaming up at him and still squeezing around Mako’s knot inside him.

     “…to Mako. It’s gonna be so big and so strong,” he breathes, and Mako shakes his head a bit.

     “What?”

     “Gonna give Mako the biggest, strongest egg. S’gonna be so big and strong, just like Mako.”

     This is probably the worst day in Mako’s life, and he still can’t stop himself from leaning down and touch his forehead to Jamie’s.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you for reading, and thanks for all your amazing feedback. Seriously, I'm so happy, and I love y'all!
> 
> I'm so sad to say goodbye to my sweet little junkeel, so I might have to bring him back in another fic (maybe sequel???)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for now, everyone! I hope you liked this little eel adventure, and come say hi to me on these sites if you'd like: 
> 
> Tumblr: rabbitvswonderland  
> Twitter: drrtyrabbit


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you always wanted to know what happened with that egg Jamie was talking about.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Thought this was over? lol joke's on you, sucker, because here's the epilogue! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Be advised that this chapter contains pretty damn explicit oviposition!)

*

 

It’s been three months now, and Mako has more or less resigned and just accepted his fate. He has considered flat out running away many times, but then he takes a look into Jamie’s big, amber eyes, and he just can’t get himself to do it. Leaving Jamie alone, probably heartbroken, is just too cruel, and although Mako has worked for a syndicate boss and done unspeakable things to other people, he doesn’t consider himself a cruel man. And Jamie is just so stupidly adorable in his own slimy way that it often enrages Mako to think about, because it’s really not fair that something that ugly, that scaly, that slippery can be so fucking cute at the same time. But there’s nothing for it; Jamie has Mako wrapped tightly around his little finger, and all he has to do to get Mako to whatever he wants is to flash that pale, soft belly of his, and Mako instantly dissolves into a puddle. Mako hates himself and Jamie for it, but it’s way too late, and Mako stopped protesting weeks ago.

     Mako had actually promised himself that he would never do it again after their first “wrestle” in the mud. He had tried to keep away, he had tried to keep things strictly friendly between them, but knowing exactly how Jamie’s pulsating hole feels around his dick had made it somewhat impossible for Mako to stick to his guns. It had been less than 24 hours before Mako had been buried to the hilt inside Jamie again. And again, and again. Not that Mako is counting, but he has been coming inside Jamie almost every day for three months now, and it doesn’t look like either of them is getting sick of it anytime soon.

     Jamie hasn’t mentioned anything about eggs since that first time, and Mako is hoping that maybe it was just some kind of mer idiom that just doesn’t translate well into English. There’s nothing that suggests otherwise; Jamie doesn’t look like he’s carrying anything, and he’s so skinny that Mako is pretty sure it would show. Jamie belly is only swollen when Mako has just pumped him full, and although Mako has to admit that the idea of a belly big and fat with his offspring sets off some deep, primal needs and urges in him, the whole thing is just too crazy to even deal with. That doesn’t stop him from catching himself daydreaming about what it would be like, how he and Jamie would even make things work if—but no! Mako forces himself to not think about it, and negates these fantasies by loudly listing all the things that he wouldn’t be able to do if he had to care for a kid. Would the kid even be able to live on land? Or would Mako maybe have to get massive aquarium for it and Jamie so they could live in the house with him? Maybe if he filled it with water from the lake and some plants and one of those plastic treasure chests that—NO, STOP IT!

     Mako shakes his head violently to get the thoughts out, but it doesn’t really help, so he gets up instead and goes outside. Maybe some fresh air (and a blowjob) will help clear his head. The summer is thick and hot, and Mako’s t-shirt is sticking to his back by the time he makes it to the end of the jetty. The water is calm like always, and the surface is so smooth is almost looks like glass. Mako sits down and dangles his legs over the edge of the jetty. He stretches a bit to dip his toes in the water, and he finds that it’s pleasantly cool. Jamie is nowhere to be seen, but he’s probably just at the other end of the lake—where the river flows into the lake and supplies it with fresh, oxidized water from the mountains—to hunt for food. Mako splashes the water a bit with his foot and waits, but when Jamie still doesn’t show, he gets up, takes off his clothes and jumps into the water. He makes a huge splash that sends ripples all over the smooth surface. If this doesn’t make the fish show… Mako swims around for a bit. The water is nice and cool, and Mako is actually a bit jealous of Jamie who gets to swim around all day.

     Mako spends almost an hour in the water, but Jamie never shows. Mako has to go inside when he starts to freeze in the water, but he’s not happy about it. He’s not happy about Jamie’s absence either; the fish usually turns up right away when Mako comes down to the water, and sometimes he will even circle the wooden support beams of the jetty and call for Mako to come out. Mako knows he should be relieved, but he isn’t. He’s worried. Maybe something has happened? It wouldn’t be the first time Jamie has gotten himself into trouble. Jamie is way too trusting for his own good, and maybe he’s spotted some other human at the lake. Maybe he’s gotten caught? Jamie’s kind is thought to be extinct after all, and there’s probably a lot of people who would pay a lot of money for him.

     Sleeping isn’t easy that night, and Mako gets up before the sun the next day to walk the long walk around the entire lake to see if he can find any trace of Jamie or his possible captors. He doesn’t return until the afternoon, and it’s without Jamie or anything that can tell him where Jamie went. It’s the same the next day, and the day after that. Mako has tried everything; he has searched the lakeshore several times, and driven to the nearest town (a drive that takes hours) to buy a boat so he can sail out on the water to look. But there’s no Jamie anywhere, and Mako hears nothing but the echo of his own voice when he tries to call for him.

     Mako has always thought that if anyone was going to be left heartbroken, it was going to be Jamie, but it turns out that it’s Mako. He doesn’t want to admit it, of course, but he is heartbroken. The stupid eel has somehow managed to make itself an important and treasured part of Mako’s day, and it’s not even all about fucking. He and Jamie would talk and talk and talk in between fucking. Jamie would tell Mako about all the life in the lake, about the different plants and animals that live in it, and he would ask Mako about life in cities and about the ocean. Jamie had always wanted to see the ocean, and he had been upset when Mako had told him that he might not be able to ever swim in the ocean because the water is salty, not fresh like the lake. Mako had comforted him by showing him videos of the ocean on his phone. Mako had wanted to ask Jamie about how he had lost his arm, but he had never found a good time to ask, and now he will never know, because Jamie has left him. It doesn’t even matter if it’s by his own will or not, because he is still not here, and Mako has no idea where to look for him.

 

*

 

It has been a week since Jamie disappeared, and Mako pretty sure he has gone through all five stages of grief. He has finally reached acceptance—at least that’s what he tells himself—and instead of circling the lake day after day, Mako is instead sitting on the end of the jetty with a bottle of vodka and his feet dangling over the water, staring out at the lake and wondering if he can even stand to live here when Jamie isn’t here. The lake is beautiful, but all it does is remind Mako of Jamie, and Mako isn’t sure he can handle that.

     He has just taken a big gulp from the bottle when a cold, slimy hand closes around his ankle, and Mako yelps and jerks so hard in surprise that he drops the bottle and tumbles off the jetty. He surfaces, spluttering and coughing and cursing, but he forgets everything being angry when he rubs the water out of his eyes and sees the large, amber eyes staring at him.    

     “What the—Jamie?” Mako rasps and reaches out to touch Jamie’s face to make sure that it’s not just a drunken mirage or some sort. But no, it’s really Jamie. His cheek is wet and smooth, and it moves when Jamie smiles.

     “Missed Mako,” he says, tilting his head to rub against Mako’s hand with a soft purr.

     “Yeah,” Mako says, still not sure this isn’t a dream. “I missed you too. Where the hell were you?”

     “Buildin’,” Jamie replies, twisting in the water.

     “Building what?” Mako frowns; Jamie’s movements are weirdly twitchy and restless.

     “Buildin’ the nest,” Jamie explains and beams at Mako, but he doesn’t come close enough for Mako to grab him.

     “The… nest?” Mako blinks and it takes him a moment to even understand what it is Jamie is telling him.

     Jamie nods as he circles Mako. “Found a good spot up the river. Made it real nice. It’s secret. No one can find it, but I’ll show Mako.”

     “A nest?” Mako feels like his IQ just dropped to 50. “Why do you need a nes—could you stop twitching for a god damn second?”

     “I feel funny,” Jamie complains, and a pained expression brushes over his face as he twitches again.

     “Funny? Funny how?”

     “Here,” Jamie says and swims closer to take Mako’s hand and touch it to his belly. The first thing Mako notices is that it’s bigger than usual. Not a lot, but there’s definitely a bump. And the second thing he notices is that he can feel Jamie’s muscles clench for a couple of seconds, and then relax before clenching again.

     “Fuck,” Mako breathes, and for a moment his life flashes before his eyes until Jamie’s muscles tense up again and Jamie lets out a small grunt of pain.

     So, this is it. This is his life now, and there’s absolutely nothing he can do about it. Mako knows just about zero about births, and especially non-human ones. And as far as he knows, this isn’t even a proper birth, but something—something with an egg? Mako feels dizzy for a moment, and all he can do is clap his hand to his forehead and hope that this is somehow just a bad dream. But it’s not a dream; Jamie shudders in the water, twitching again, and he looks up at Mako with concerned eyes.

     “Is Mako sick?” he asks, and Mako feels like the world’s biggest asshole, because he’s actually standing here feeling sorry for himself when his—well, whatever Jamie is—is about to push the miracle of god damn life out of his body. Mako sighs and straightens a little; his first act in this kid’s life isn’t going to be a shitty one. He’s created this mess for himself, and he’s going to do the right thing.

     “C’mere,” Mako tells Jamie and tugs him into his arms. Then he swims them both to shore so he can sit down on the grassy shore with Jamie in his lap. They’re close enough to the water that Jamie’s long tail is still submerged, but Mako can actually see what’s going on now.

     The bump seems to have traveled a bit further down from where it was, and Jamie’s hole looks—oh god, Mako really isn’t sure he can handle this, but he has to! This is at least 50% his fault, and he’s going to see it to the end like a gentleman.

     “Okay, uh,” Mako says, shifting to make sure Jamie is as comfortable as possible, “just—just try and relax, okay? Don’t try and fight it, and if, uh, if you feel any urges to, y’know, push, just go with it.”

     Jamie nods and looks up at him with big, adoring eyes, and Mako forgets for a moment that he’s about to become a parent. He smiles slightly down at Jamie and strokes over his slick cheek.

     “You’ll be fine, Jamie.”

     Jamie opens his mouth to reply, but he whimpers instead when his muscles seize up again. This time it’s so violent that he almost sits up, and Jamie rolls over to lie on his side, arm draped over Mako’s leg and head resting in Mako’s lap. If Jamie could sweat, he would probably be soaked in it right now, because it looks like he’s hard at work. Mako can see Jamie’s muscles work under his muddy skin, and he feels completely useless, because the only thing he can do is watch and awkwardly pat Jamie’s hair.

     For a long time it seems like nothing really happens; Jamie gasps and strains, and Mako can tell that he’s getting increasingly exhausted to a point where Mako actually worries a bit. But then Jamie suddenly digs his claws into Mako’s thigh, making Mako spit and curse in pain, and gasps, “Mako! Something’s—something’s coming!”

     Mako forces himself to ignore the pain and looks down. There’s definitely something on the way, because the bulge has traveled all the way down to Jamie’s hole, and the soft skin lips are stretched tight as something is slowly being pushed out between them. It looks brown or maybe dark orange, Mako can’t really tell, because it disappears from view when Jamie breathes in.

     “Keep going!” Mako tells Jamie, and without really thinking about it, he rolls Jamie over so he can place the heel of his palm right behind the bulge. Every time he feels Jamie’s muscles contract, he carefully pushes at the bulge, helping it downwards, and he makes sure it stays in place when Jamie breathes. A moment later he can finally get a proper look at the egg as it begins to emerge; it looks like it’s oval rather than totally round, and it doesn’t seem to have a shell like a bird egg. It looks more like the skin on a grape, and Mako is pretty sure he can see something moving around inside it.

     Jamie is panting like mad, and he groans as his muscles contract again, and then it’s suddenly all over; Jamie yelps as the egg slips out, and Mako reacts just in time, catching it before it lands in the grass. It’s warm and roughly the size of a football. The surface is slick and soft like rubber, and the egg is heavier than he thought it would be. If he holds it up against the sunlight, Mako can see a small dark figure inside it. It looks a bit like a shrimp or tadpole, and it twitches a bit every now and then.

     Mako has no idea what this is or what he is supposed to do with it, but he feels a powerful, almost violent urge to protect it with his life. It and Jamie. Mako will happily die to keep them both safe, and he can’t help smiling as Jamie takes the egg and cradles it against his belly. It looks like a giant lump of amber, only infinitely more precious.

     “Let’s get you back in the water,” Mako hums. “Are you okay to swim?”

     Jamie nods, and Mako gets up to carry Jamie and the egg into the water until it reaches his chin. Jamie lets go of the egg, and they both watch as it floats for a moment, then slowly begins to sink down. Jamie dives and catches it, then comes back up.

     “Strong and healthy,” he says, beaming at Mako. “Like Mako!”

     “Right,” Mako says and chuckles softly. “Don’t test it too much, though. Maybe you should just take it to your nest?”

     “Yes,” Jamie agrees with a nod. He seems completely fine now despite having just gone through what looked like quite a feat of strength. “It’s secret, but I’ll show Mako. Come!”

     Jamie turns in the water and gestures for Mako to hold onto his back. Mako hesitates a bit, because he’s honestly not sure that Jamie can swim with him on his back. It turns out that it’s apparently no problem whatsoever for Jamie. The moment Mako grabs onto Jamie’s shoulders, Jamie sets off, gliding effortlessly through the water with Mako holding on.

     This is probably the weirdest day in his life, but that doesn’t stop Mako from grinning to himself as his eel boyfriend drags him through the water, his powerful tail flicking back and forth under Mako and the egg clutched safely in his webbed hand.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was my first time writing oviposition, and I hope I did it well ^^;; Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't worry! Mako and his little Junkeel are back in the sequel "Cake By the Ocean"! You can read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10407618)
> 
> And just in case you're just really interested in my weird musings about my fics, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) or [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
